There exist two generally recognized methodologies for the mounting of handles and similar hardware to panels, doors and the like. A first system, which is designated as a front mount system, utilizes a handle or other item to be mounted having a transverse bore extending through the item between its front and rear faces. The bore is sized to accept and retain the head of a bolt, which is inserted through the front face, and extends through the back surface of the handle and through the mounting panel. A mating nut, applied to the bolt behind the mounting surface, affixes the handle to the mounting surface. Alternatively, the panel may be threaded or provided with an applied threaded plate on its rear surface to engage the bolt. A cover may be utilized to mask the bolt head from view from the front of the handle.
In the second known system, a blind bore is provided in the rear face of the handle. A nut is mounted within the bore, and restrained from rotation. A mounting bolt is inserted through the mounting panel from the rear thereof, and passes into the handle through its rear face to engage the nut. The length of the bolt is chosen such that the handle may be snugged up against the panel without the bolt contacting the bottom of the handle bore.
The front mount system is typically utilized when space behind the mounting panel is limited. It has the disadvantage, however, of often requiring both a tool to drive the bolt and a tool to retain the nut in position during tightening. The rear mount system, on the other hand, does not require a pair of tools, but requires sufficient space behind the mounting panel to manipulate the bolt for insertion into the bore. Both systems require precise alignment of the handle bores and panel mounting holes.
Because of the general uninterchangeability of the elements required for front and rear mounting, it has heretofore necessitated that two separate classes of hardware be employed for mounting purposes, depending on the type of mount required. Thus, extra inventory is required, with the possibility for mixup.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a mounting system for handles and the like which may be utilized in both front and rear mount environments.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a mounting system having a single set of components which are used in both front and rear mount systems.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination front and rear mount system which facilitates installation of handles and the like in either manner.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a mounting system which allows a single handle to accommodate the panel holes having a wide range of center-to-center spacings.